Ratchet and Clank: after the nexus
by fnaf banshi
Summary: Rachet and his new secret he hide it? Note-this may seem fast pace, so sorry in advance, I'm still a noob. Edit: part 2 is cancelled story over.
1. Chapter 1

Lol I've been wanting to do this for awhile, here you go! Also some planets will be cut out, I forgot to do my research! Ill do it later though. Strong language warning, In this chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It has been a week since the nether attack. The city was still under construction. Are hero's Ratchet and Clank, and Neftin Prog will be remembered for there work to save the city. Where are they now?

Ratchet, he now worked at Distroctapoolza. He's seemed off since he beat the big man, or the nether leader. It was just strange. At times he would stare out into space at the slightest mention of lombax. He also stared ditching Clank, his best friend in the whole world. Some also stated that he'd act weird around Tal, another one of Ratchet's closest friends.

Nefitin Prog, now sits in a jail sail with his sister Vendra Prog. Neftin also turned over a new leaf, like he promised to Ratchet.

Clank, now lives with Tal ever since Ratchet yelled at him to leave him alone. He's still worried about Ratchet but there ain't much he can do. His friend may be completely gone.

Tal, she helps rebuild the city now and then. She also helps citizens who may have losed there home from the attack.

Ratchet p.o.v

I start walking out of the arena with the crowd still chanting my name. It was fun putting on a show for thugs. It gave me somthing to do in my.. ugggh Tal's here. I have a huge crush on her and right now she's the last person I want to see asides from Clank.

"Rachet, please come with me. Clank misses you, I miss you!" Tal said as she started crying. I got so nervous and worried from just her crying that I started laughing nervously. This caught her attention. Crap.

"Are you ok?" She asked taking one step forward. "I-I'm fine," I said as I took one step back. Tal stared at me for a bit then took another step forward. I took another step back. At this point every time she took one step forward I took one step back. This continued until I hit the baricade that surrounded the arena.

Tal pinned me against it and my face got hot, I was blushing and she had noticed. I'm dead. "R-ratchet? Why are you blushing?" She kept me pinned so I couldn't run. "I'm pinned by a girl, I'm embarrassed, " lies, but I thought it might work.

"Your embarrassed? Yea right. Just say it Ratchet! It can't be that bad." I've had enough, I'd regret this but I have no choice, she can't know. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU b-bitch," my ears went flat, I couldn't stop them ethier. Tal froze, and now was just staring at me. She let me go and started walking away.  
"Tal! Wait!" I ran up to her and grabed her wrist. Tal turned and slapped me. "Make up your mind! Do you hate me or something else!?" "I'll come with you." "What?" "You herd me." Tal smiled to that, "come on then you...you." I knew what she ment, and my smile fadded. "Ratchet, forget I mentioned that. Comon, lets go."

I hopped into my spaceship and she hopped into hers. We then flew to the city, well I followed there. When we got there I hopped out of the spaceship and then, I herd Clank. Tal looked at me and it was probably easy to notice I was angry. All of my happiness drained out of me as soon as I saw clank.

"Ratchet, please.." I tunned him out. He knows what he did. "RATCHET!" Tal yelled. "Huh? Oh sorry." "Give him a chance, let him explain," Tal said in a demanding tone. Atleast I know why I'm here now, Tal wants me to be friends with Clank again. "Thank you Tal, as I was saying, I'm sorry Ratchet I never ment to affend you," I could tell Clank truly ment this, which made me almost break into tears and hug him, but I don't.

"I miss you. Ever since that fight we had I've regreted everything I said. I only hope that you'll forgive me," Clank's voice did sound apologetic, and I to regreted those words I said. "I-I miss you to pal," I walked up and hugged him. "Aaaw! You guys made up!" I could hear the happiness in Tal's voice, it gave me a light blush.

I felt two sets of arms wrap around me, one was Clank's so the others must be Tal's. I felt my face get hot as my blush got more redder. I don't think ethier noticed, but if they did I wouldn't mind. I'm guessing Tal will expect me to let Clank tag along on my adventures. I will, but not Distrucktapoolza.

Two hours later

I decided to stick around before my next arena battle. Bad thing, I lost my hover boots. Another bad thing, I can't postpone the match. I started searching my ship. Soon my butt was in the air cause I had to search behind the seat. I herd foot steps and froze. "Hey um Ratchet yo- holy syber space what are you doing?!" That was Tal's voice. Crap yet again.

I looked up from searching then I hit my head on something. I winced then everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lol hope you enjoyed my story so far!  
Correct me Request And why not check out my other story?

Special thanks to zendats (sorry if misspelled) for telling me that Neftins sister name was Vendra.


	2. Chapter 2

XD I never knew I'd have success with Ratchet and Clank! Maybe I should do another one after this one. Any way I might start doing sonic or maybe something else to this story like add some secret, even if there is one but this will be secret to readers! Even Rachet himself won't know!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ratchet's p.o.v (inside of a dream warning)

I was looking across an area, it looked like I've been here before, it seemed so...deja vuish. It was a plain filled with grass and in the distance a small hut. I herd my name and I turned to the voice to see a..no it can't be. A lombax, and it was staring right at me.

The lombax walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Forget about us Ratch, we are nothing but keeping you sad. Please, let your past go." It sounded like a female, but before I could say anything I felt something shaking me. "Good bye Ratchet, may we meet again some day." "Wait!"

I bolted up almost hitting Tal. I quickly looked around but my ears went down when I saw that the plains and the lombax were gone. I was in Tal's house probably. I rubbed my head, I don't know what I hit my head on but it seriously didn't feel like a ship.

"You were out for four hours. Just to let you know," I jumped at the voice then looked at Tal. "F-four hours?!" That's when I remembered, I missed Destructapalooza. I flopped backwards and sighed. The bed felt soft and comfy. I felt the bed shift and I looked up to see that Tal sat on it.

"Were you dreaming?" Tal asked. "Uh yea...why you ask?" "Oh, I came into check on you earlier and you were mumbling about something." "Yea, but don't worry it was nothing important." "Ok, and also you got a call from someone." "Ok, I call them back in a bit."

Tal then got up and left the room. I sat up then rubbed my face. The thugs are probably angry, so that means I have to double or maybe even triple time. Except one thing still bothered me. How did the lombax know my name, and why did she call me Ratch? Or was it a he and imagined a girls voice? I shook it off then hopped out the bed.

I grabbed my Dual Omniblasters and my Fusion Bombs then put them in the correct holder. When I started to leave I slipped and landed on the floor with a thud. I heard footsteos and then the door opened. At first I saw the lombax from my dream then I blinked and saw Tal.

"Are you ok!?" Tal asked with concern. "Yea I'm fine, just slipped," I said as I got up then rubbed my arm in embarrassment. Tal giggled "alright then, be more careful." She left the doorway leaving the door open. I walked out then went to the door that I thought was the way out.

When I opened the door I saw Meridian City, the center of it to be specific. I hopped out and looked around. Spotting my ship I walked to it and jumped in. I closed the hatch then set course for Planet Krag.

Planet Krag-Destructapalooza arena

I jumped out of the ship and walked onto the moving ramp. I right away saw the manger staring at me. I walked up to him. "Ah, Rachet there you are just on time! Hope your ready for a three hour kill spree?" The manger said with a smile. I stared at him, "so I'm not late?" "Didn't you get are message?" "Oh, right right. Any way you got new stuff yet?" "Of course we do now get suited up and start killing!"

I walked onto this platform and pressed the new gear button.a tube poped up and fitted the new gear on me then it went down. "Ah, perfect for you, light weighted a jet pack made in the back and you can still put on your boots." "Aaaah you spoil me butch." "Eeey anything for one of our best competitors"

I shook hands with butch then walked into the arena. It was set for the mangler and the stands were packed with fans. I ran full blast onto the platform and started slashing my opponents into the mangler.

Three hours later

I herd the bell and I flopped onto the platform. I was to tired to move. Gasps were from the crowd and I herd foot steps run up to me. It was the permedic checking to see if I passed out or died from stress, which I didn't so he held up a thumb and the crowd cheered. Although he helped me out of the arena the crowd still cheered.

We sat infront of my ship and he gave me a drink, I was hoping that it wasn't 'thug juice', nows not the time for a high lombax."So what is this,"  
I said before I took a sip. "Water, what did you think it was?" The medic asked. "Thug juice," we both cracked up to that. We all new what it really was.

"Well call me if you need me," the medic said before he walked off. I just stood there and drinked the water. That's when I realized it was thug juice and quickly spat it before throwing the bottle into a trash can.

I wanted to yell something, but I didn't want a thug to hear and want to start a fight. So I just jumped into my ship and flew to Planet Yerek.

Planet Yerek-Meridian City center

I climbed to the top of a building and stared at the stars. It was now peaceful since the Prog Twins were in jail. Even if Pollyx could plot some threat I wouldn't mind. Doing that palooza takes to much energy from me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok thanks for reading I think some of the chapters will start with a dream For now just comment my wrongs or reply something I may have misspelled game wise. 


	3. meltdown

Ratchet dream warning- also a cussing warning

I stood starring at the plains with a forest was behind me. I sighed, it was so peaceful, and I had realized what this was my home planet. It was filled with lombaxs singing and danceing. I would join them but I'm to shy too. I've wished of meeting them, but I'm worried they'll just disappear as soon as I join them.

I herd footsteps and then I saw the girl lombax from my last dream running torwards me. I stopped her, "wow! Everything ok?" "Yes, but you need to run!" Her voice sounded scared. "Why?!" I herd gunshot and before I could process the situation, something grabed my arm and took off into the forest.

"Get back here lombaxs!" That voice. It was the lombax hunter. The girl looked at me and mouthed sorry. She let go of my arm and took off running at full speed. I followed her a couple feet behind.

It seemed like ages, my breathing had slowly escalated to the point if I don't stop I'm going to collapse. I herd a gunshot then a slight pain in my left leg. I fell to ground growling. I herd the footsteps slow down, then something kicked me causeing me to roll on my back.

"Found you...R-ratch." It was Lanx. "Stop calling me Ratch and Fuck off," he was a gay lombax, and as far as I cared, I'd rather die then lose my virginity to a guy. "Don't be like this Ratch," Lanx said before he raised my chin with his hand. "Its pretty sad having to kill a handsome lombax, but orders are orders," he let my chin go and pulled out an blaster.

"Good bye Ratch," he fired the gun and i bolted up screaming. I was about to calm down but then a door burst open causeing me to scream while scrambling to the wall. Tal was standing in the doorway shocked, but that didn't calm me down, Lanx could be behind her for all I knew.

"Is everything ok?!" Tal said her eyes filled with worry. "Y-yea e-everything is j-just c-cheary," I studerd. Tal walked up to the bed and gently pulled me from the wall. I started to calm down a bit. I felt her arms wrap around me then pull me into a comforting hug. I buried my head into her chest, which I'm sure caused us both to blush, I mean she has...you know.

It didn't seem to be akward for, but for me this was completely akward. I could feel my face getting hotter. I soon looked up at her to see a light blush on her checks. I'm pretty sure she noticed my dark red checks because her eyes went from surprised back to comfort.

"Was it a bad dream," she asked. "It seemed so real," I whispered. "Mind telling me what it was about?" I shook my head no in response. "Oh, ok, when ever your ready to talk come find me ok?" Her voice was so gentle and comforting, I almost forgot I was scared. "Alright," I said. She smiled to that and got up and left.

First thing was first, who is this girl and she ok. Second, why the fuck did Lanx want to kill his own kind in the first place?! I sighed and hopped out of the bed. Thats when another question poped in my head, how did I get in here?

I looked at the floor and saw a photo, I picked it up and gapsed. The girl from my dream was in the photo and I had an arm around her. Lanx was in behind making a funny face. I stared at the picture for a bit then flipped it over.

There was three words on it. My name, lanx, and lily. I dropped the photo as tears formed in my eyes. Lily was my bestest friend including Lanx, I remembered completely know, my dreams were visions from the past.

I dropped to my hands and knees crying. Visions kept poping in my head of the lombax's and my home planet. "Go away!" I yelled out loud. I herd tiny footsteps. "R-ratchet? Are you ok?" Clank. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aaw ill post another one soon don't worry. And wait...he didn't even care he woke up in a house xD 


	4. chapter 4

Poor ratchet, still having a melt down. I feel bad doing this to one of my favorite characters but meh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I looked up at Clank and he jumped. He must have never seen me like this. "I-I'm fine." He looked at me for awhile, "no your not." I can't lie to him, even if I did he's a robot, he'll know. Clank walked up and hugged my arm. I smiled at him for making an effort.

I hugged him with my other which caused me to fall on my side. Clank and I cracked up laughing. I wiped my tears away, we were both still laughing when Tal came in.

"Seems like everything is ok," she said."Just why are you both laughing?" "Oh Its nothing, " I said and started calming down. "Ok, anyway, now can you tell me about the dream?" "Yea."

I explained everything from the girl to the plains and my planet, I even explained Lanx. They listened closely. Once I finished they both looked at me baffled. "That doesn't explain why you had a mental breakdown." Clank said. "Oh I saw this picture on the ground..and...well," I gave them the picture with one hand and wiped my tears away with the other.

I watched them look at the picture and then flip it to see if anything was on the back. I saw Tal freeze and Clank seemed to be searching the names.

"Lanx was the one that tried to kill you, am I right?" Tal asked. "Yea, he used to be my my best friend...then...he changed," my ears dropped. "Oh...I'm sorry." "Don't be, its not your fault Tal."

"I think I have found these two lombaxs," Clank said. I chuckled "yea right, as far as I know Lily is dead and Lanx is too." "Well then you are incorrect." "Clank, there dead, I..." I covered my face. "Oh.." Tal said.

Somewhere in the Solna galaxy

"I want to go home," said the white female. "We can't," said an brown male. "Why not?" "Everyone is gone...and its my fault."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Update dreams will now have - around them, cause I still can't do italic.

It's up to you if Ratchet, Clank an Tal should find these two people. I'm getting bored of writing this story cause I have ideas, really good ones, but I don't want to mix up the storys so you will have to wait. Knowing my fast pace it should soon.

Also, I have ideas all the time. So I can't really 'pace my self' but whem school comes I will have a schedule which means those story's won't be rushed as much.

Another also, if you see a spelling error just write down the word, I can't spell worth a crap. 


	5. she knows all

I bet some of you are wondering "when dose this adventure start" well its starting now! Adventure to find the uuuh I don't know yet! xD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What do you mean? We saw a lombax on tv one day...it looked li-" "SHUT UP!" The female backed away from the male into the light where her details could be seen clearly. She had white silky fur, with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a blank tank top and grey shorts. Her hair was nice and wavy, the color was a pearly white that shined in the light.

The male sighed and walked into the light. He looked almost like Rachet but his fur was brown and the strips on his ears were a darker brown. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with goggles on his head. When he tryed to hug her she slapped him and let out an warning growl.

He backed off and she sat up straight and proper, like an angel. He looked at her and started to laugh. She crooked her head then realized that a blue butterfly had landed on her hair. "So when do we leave for Meridian City?" She asked when the butterfly flew off. "Soon, very soon," he said as he sat down next to her and watched the butterfly fly around.

Back with Ratchet and friends

Clank was watching Rachet closely for signs of a mental break down. When this happens he'll take it out on anyone, even if its his closest friend. He wasn't though, Ratchet was just trying to stay calm. Tal was wondering if he'd explode if Clank mentioned them one more time.

There was still silence between the three. No one wanted to break it. "Ok, so if there alive where are they?" Ratchet said breaking the silence. He didn't like silence very much, to him it ment something bad was about to happen. "Not that far actually, " Clank replied.

Ratchet removed his hands from his face and looked at Clank. "I still don't want to find them." Clank and Tal looked at him surprised. They thought he'd do anything just to see any hint of the lombax's alive.

"Look, I don't care anymore, Lily said to forget my past but you know how hard it was with this picture and everyone mentioning them! No matter where I go no one says my name, they say lombax or freak!" Ratchet covered his mouth before he went on. He was on the verge of a mental break down.

Tal and Clank stared at Ratchet. They never thought anyone considered him a freak. "Go on," Tal said as she wrapped an arm around Ratchet. He sighed and uncovered his mouth before continueing.

"I...I just want to fit in," Ratchet said but before he could leave Tal grabbed his shoulder. "You do fit in no matter what anyone says you will always be our best friend." Ratchet looked at her, his green eyes almost dull. "Yet you never noticed. You never stopped them. If you truly my friend you would have noticed," he said in monotone voice.

Tal was this close to slapping him out of this state, she even had her hand raised. "Go on, do it." She stared imto his eyes and slowly lowered her hand. She just couldn't slap him. "Just as I thought pa-" But to that she slapped him before he could even say the word.

He growled his eyes returning to normal before filling with anger. Tal backed up a bit then crossed her arms. "Bring it lombax," she spat. Tal watched his ears go down a bit. Except she didn't feel sorry for him. She finally found what made him tick. "Comon freak!" Tal went into fighting stance and Ratchet just stared at her.

Clank watched not wanting to get involved. He knew any minute that They'd launch at each others necks soon. What surprised him is when Ratchet just flipped off Tal then left the room.

Tal gasped and stormed after him until something grab her pant leg. "Don't make it worse," Clank said.

Ratchet walked out of the house and for the first time he wondered how did he even end up in it. He thought for a minute then someone bumped into him and said, "watch where your standing freak." Ratchet mumbled an apology then walked to his ship.

"Why hello lombax," Ratchet turned to see Pollyx. "Hey, what brings you here?" Ratchet said trying to hide his anger. "Oh I built a new weapon for the thugs, can you drop it off?" "Sure," Ratchet took the weapon from Pollyx then watched him scurry away.

Ratchet looked at the weapon and saw it was a gun. Go figure. As he was putting the gun in the ship he herd foot steps walk torwards him. He ignored them and focused on scurrying the gun so it wouldn't accidentally fire.

Ratchet felt something pull his tail and he turned. He sighed when he saw Clank. "May I join?" "Sure, but...mind wanting to help me find oh i dunno, my old friends?" Clank smiled. "Anytime pal."

Solana Galaxy-male and female

The female gripped her head and the male looked at her with concern. "I know he's alive, you can't hide it anymore. Take me to him." The male stared at the female. "Take me now!" She demanded. "I don't know where he is," the male said keeping his voice calm. "You don't? Or you do," she said as she glared at him her eyes a darker shade of blue. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry about that more detail in the beginning then ending, I kinda got un-concentrated torwards the end of the story. Aheh.  
Lol I'm still wondering why I put 'after the nexus' as the title xD Wait...mind blank...great excuse x3


	6. Chapter 6

(I made this August 3rd, why I put this is I had wifi or internet issues)  
Before the story starts I'd like to thank The White Guardian for fixing my errors. I don't like taking credit for others work so from this chapter on will be beta readed by he/she.

And for taking a break like, me usually sending one out everyday.  
Lets just say August 17 I go back to school.  
So the schedule is...  
●Mon-Thurs, I will be writing and you may rarely see a story around this time ●Fri-Sun, I will be writing, and there is a more of a chance a story will come out ●Holliday, like spring, winter, summer break you'll see more activity from me, stuff like one day holidays wil be spent on writing.

I will also be asking my reading teacher for help. If he/she dose you'll see more, way past better, writing amd stories. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So Ratchet what's the gun for?" Clank asked. "Oh its for someone, any way where are they?" "Planet Yerek." "Isn't that the Meero ruins?" "Indeed." "Well then lets get going!"

Ratchet picked up Clank before jumping into the ship. He closed the hatch and set course for planet Yerek.

Yerek...

The female had the male pinned to the ground growling. "Tell me where he is!" She growled. "Never!" Spat the male. "Ok then I used violence but now I think something else is required," she said while rubbing his ear. He blushed lightly and tryed to smack her hand away but she caught it.

"Tsk tsk, I thought you were smart. Now ethier tell me or I crush your hand." Her eyes were now a shade of dark purple with a few hints of red.

With Ratchet and Clank

The two sat in silence. Ratchet was concentrating on flying the ship. Clank was watching him and giving him directions from time to time. He knew he could put the plane on autopilot but he thought it be nice to get some flying in.

"Your going off course," Clank said. "Sorry," Ratchet turned the steering wheel left. "There is no need for an apology."

About couple more minutes of silence and Ratchet almost getting fidgety. "We are now entering the Yerek atmosphere," Clank finally said. Ratchet flicked a couple of switches and leaned back. "Ok so what's the plan?" "I do I scan of the planet to find your friends and then tell you where to go." "Got it."

The landing was slightly peaceful, with a couple of bumps along the way. Ratchet got up from his chair while lifting the hood of the ship. He then put Clank on his back and jumped down.

"Ok which way?" "Straight for 10 miles then turn left." "Ok." Ratchet started to walk off but then herd a beeping noise. "Hmm," he turned torwards it and started walking that way. "Ratchet where are we going?" "You'll see."

Male and female

"Ugh, just tell me!" "NEVER!" The female had it, she slapped him. "Tell me or you won't see tomorrow." "Is that a theart?" "Say it," she growled."Say what?" Her eye started to twich.

Ratchet and Clank

The beeping noise got louder the closer they got to it. Ratchet stopped when the beeping stopped and listened closely. He herd it faintly and turned then walked torwards it.

After a couple minutes Ratchet went into a trot. Clank was still confused he scaned the area again to see how off course they were but they were heading straight for them.

"How...how do you know where to go?" Clank asked. Ratchet smiled, "there's a beeping noise, usually when I lose those guys Lily presses this button so I can find them." "And this actually works?" "Everytime."

Ratchet slowed down then pointed at two figures in the distance. "That could be them," Ratchet said. Clank looks over his shoulder. "Well then lets go." Ratchet nodded and slinks over.

Female and male

The female growled at the male her eyes dark red. She got off him and stared down on him. Right now he seemed pathetic and weak. "You know I don't need you any more," she pulled out an blaster and pointed it at him. His eyes went wide and she smirked.

The female was about to shoot but two arms wrapped her into a tight hug. She gasped and dropped the blaster. She looked at who hugged her and her eyes went wide. Ratchet looked into her eyes and smiled. She looked into his her eyes going back to crystal blue.

"Hi Lily," Ratchet said as he loosened his grip a bit. "I missed you so much!" Lily burried her head in Ratchets chest. "I missed you to." "Hello Ratch," the male said coldly. "Hello Lanx," Ratchet glared at him.

"So this is Lily and Lanx?" Clank asked. "Yep," Ratchet said not taking his eys off Lanx. "Question, will you take them back to Meridian?" Lanx and Rathet looked at Clank. "Actually me and Lily were heading there," Lanx said.

"Cool, well how about we meet back there? Oh and this is Clank. I have another friend in Meridian you guys can meet too," Ratchet said. "Ok, will meet you there," Lanx said. Ratchet let go of Lily who then walked to Lanx's side.

"See you then Ratch," Lily said. "Yep...and I want to see Lanx alive too," Ratcet said. "Fine," Lily said threw gretted teeth.

Ratchet waved at them then started to walk back to his ship. It was almost dark out so he needed to hurry back to the ship.

When they got out of ear shot Clank asked something that Ratchet thought and hoped he hadn't noticed. "Why was Lily's eyes red then blue?" "Well...she was angry." "Why would she be angry at Lanx?" "How am I sopost to know that?" Clank shruged, "thought you might

They finally reached the ship and decided to camp there for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ reasons why I didn't realse this sooner ●internet issues ●school stuff 


	7. Chapter 7

(August 9th)  
Heres a little about me before the chapter starts...  
I'm almost (VERY CLOSE) to being in 7th grade. Gasp! A 7th grader! Well I want to be a writer or singer when I grow up. My birthday is sept 15. I'm a female. My favorite video game and system is kingdom of paridise and PSP. My dad gave it me so its very special. Well that's pretty much it for now. If you have any more questions about me or story tell me down in the comments. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Skiping stuff cause Im laaaazy...well not to lazy) slight gore warning?

-Ratchet looked at the village.

It seemed quite...to quite

Ratchet looked around the houses or huts, but there was nothing, everyone was gone. There was a scream that sounded from behind as a gun shot went off. He turned around and froze in fear.

Tears dropped from his eyes as he fell to his knees. His mom and dad were lying on the ground dead, blood streaming from there chests. He felt hands grip his shoulders then was spun around to face Lanx.

Ratchet stared at him. "I'm sorry," Lanx said as he hugged Ratchet. "Why are you sorry," Ratchet said, but he kinda already might know his answer. "I killed them..."

Ratchet didn't even want to growl. He knew why Lanx did it but his younger self would have killed him. Lanx pulled away and pulled out his blaster. "Its time to die," he said as he pulled the trigger. -

Ratchet bolted up. He quickly looked around then sighed. He herd clicks and quickly got up and pointed his blaster at the noise. He saw Clank the lowered his blaster sighing with relief.

"Ready to go?" Clanx asked when his eyes were fully aluminated with green light. Ratchet nodded then putted his blaster in its holder.

Ratchet picked up Clank and hopped into the ship. They then set course for Meridian City.

Space, Lily and Lanx

"We almost there yet?" Lily asked. "For the last time, NO we are not there yet," Lanx said. "Okok dimbo," Lily giggled. Lanx put the ship on auto pilot before walking over to Lily. "Ek!" Her eyes went to a lighter shade of blue which made Lanx stop in his tracks.

~A little history on white lombaxs. When old enough there personality's can change more frequently. Which causes there eyes to change color. If one had hazel eyes it eyes would go | (Angry) Red, orange, yellow, hazel, light green,dull (shy,sad or scared)  
They also have this giggly personality where they act like a child.~

"Sorry...," Lanx said as he sat back in his chair. 'I wish Ratch was here already. Those are so close he could snap her out of anything,' he thought. Lily curled in a ball.

This would be a long silent trip.

Ratchet and Clank

They had finally reached Meridian and were waiting for Lily and Lanx. Tal walked up and offerd to wait with them.

It had been maybe 30 minutes which felt like an hour to Tal but they finally landed. Lanx hopped out of the ship and motioned for Ratchet to come over. Tal looked at Ratchet confuesd, Ratchet just shrugged then walked over to Lanx.

"Mind chilling Lily? I kinda spoked her into shyness or she's scared or sad, I dunno," Lanx whisperd so only they could hear. Ratchet nodded then hopped into the ship.

He saw Lily curled in a ball her hair covering her eyes. It was actually kinda cute. Ratchet shook the thought away and walked up to Lily. He could tell she was staring at him through her thick hair. Which could be bad, if she is scared she could go directly to anger and try to kill him.

Ratchet slowly pulled her into a hug, tightening his grip slowly. He felt another set of eyes on him which made him tense up a bit. Lily squirmed a bit then stopped. She looked up at Ratchet and smiled.

Ratchet smiled back then let go of her. He turned and saw Tal. Lily poked her head out from behind Ratchet then squeaked and hid. Ratchet chuckled and grabed Lily's hands. "Don't be scared its just Tal," he said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded slowly, "a friend of yours is a friend of mine."

No one could notice but Tal was jealous, expect she wouldn't admit it. She was happy Ratchet found his old friends, but this buddy buddy thing with Lily was killing her.

Tal hopped down and Ratchet and Lily following shrotly behind. Lanx mouthed 'thank you' to Ratchet who nodded. "So this is them," Tal said trying to sound kind and calm. Lanx nodded, "and you are?" "Tal, and who did you know I was talking about you two?""I do know!"Lanx chuckled.

Lily saw a green butterfly which made her eyes sparkle. "Its so beautiful," she said before it landed on her nose. Ratchet and Lanx laughed when another butterfly landed on hair. "What?" She said as another one landed on her hand.

"They really like you," Lanx said. "Yea," Lily said as she put the one on her on Ratchet's nose. Tal watched from afar next to Clank. Tal had a fake smile on her face. Clank how ever was happy with this. This was one side of Ratchet he hadn't seen in awhile.

The butterfly's flew away and the sparkle left Lily's eyes. "So where are we gonna stay?" Lanx asked. "You guys can stay with Tal till we figure out something?" Ratchet said. "If its ok with her then I guess its ok," Lanx said then looked at Tal, "well?"

"Huh? Oh its fine," Tal said. This killed her. She'd have to live with this probably bipolar lombax and a lombax killer. Fun.

"Thank you," Lily said. "No problem," Tal said threw gritted teeth. "I can stay with you two Tal," Ratchet said. "Ok, follow me you three and Clank you can come to," Tal said as she started to walk off.

The group followed Tal to her home. She opened the door when we got there and let everyone inside but Lily. "Is something wrong?" Lily asked. "I have a question," Tal said. "Ok ask away."

"Do..do you like Ratchet?" "As a brother, he's always been there for me...he's like the family I never had...why you ask?" "Just wondering."

"Do you like him?" Tal's face went red and Lily giggled. "You do, don't worry he's all yours just.." Lily slammed Tal into a wall, "if you hurt his feelings I hurt you." "Got it...now are you sure you don't like him?" "I already told you as a brother, I'm just like an proctive sister and he's the same for me." "Ah ok."

"Just remember, you won't find anyone like Ratch, he's a one of kind guy. Also...I like Lanx...even if he and I fight a lot.." Lily said with a slight blush. She let go of Tal then went inside. Tal followed her in then sat next to Ratchet on couch.

~I'm going for longest chapter so consider this two in one! WOO! I'm ready to write and its 12am xD no just kidding its like 8:38pm~

Lily sitted on the floor next to Lanx who put an around her shoulders. Ratchet glanced at Tal then back to the tv.

They were watching the news for maybe 10 minutes. Lily had fallen asleep her head on Lanx's shoulder. Lanx was half asleep. Tal was asleep snuggling Ratchet's arm. Ratchet had a red face.

"Breaking news Vendra Prog has broken out of jail" Ratchet eyes went wide. "authorities are still searching for *tv guy cracks up laughing* JUST KIDDING! Vendra is st-" Ratchet turned off the tv.

"I was wa.." Lanx trailed off as he fell asleep. Ratchet rolled his eyes then looked back at Tal. He tryed to push Tal off gently but she tightened her grip. "Great," Ratchet mumbled.

Ratchet thought for a moment then decided there was only one way to do this. He shoved Tal off his arm then jumped over the couch. Tal woke up and looked around confuesd. Ratchet sneaked around to face her from behind. "Hey Tal why is the tv off?" Ratchet asked.

Tal jumped then turned to face Ratchet. "I don't know I just woke up," Tal said. "Ah ok," Ratchet saidashe sat back down on the couch. They herd a growl and saw Lily staring at them. She motioned for Ratchet to look down. Ratchet did and saw he that his foot was on Lily's tail. He moved his foot and mumbled an apology.

Lily smiled then hopped next to him on the couch. She looked over at Tal and winked. Tal looked at her confused but then she noticed Ratchet scooted closer to her.

Lily then hopped over the back of the couch and walked to behind them. Tal watched her confused but before she could ask on what she was doing Lily had shoved her and Ratchet closer together.

Ratchet was blushing a little and scooted back a bit only to be pushed back by Lily. Lily sighed then shoved Tal into Ratchet. "S-sorry!" Tal said before giving a death glare to Lily. "I-its fine," Ratchet said looking at Lily confused.

"Just kiss her already," Lily whispered into Ratchet's ear. Ratchet's face went red. "I tripple dog dare you to," lily smirked. Ratchet death glared Lily then looked at Tal.

'I'm so dead,' Ratchet thought as he kissed Tal. Lily fist pumped the air and fell backwards. Ratchet pulled back and waited for the slap. When not feeling one he opened one eye and saw a red faced Tal.

"Lily dared me to!" Ratchet blurted out. Lily started to laugh. "I triple dog dare you to kiss Lanx," Ratchet said with a grin. Lily stopped laughing and gave a death glare. "Dooo it," Ratchet said.

Lily sighed then walked over to Lanx and poked him till he woke up. "Wh-" Lily kissed Lanx cutting him off. Lily pulled back and giggled at Lanx's dark red face. Ratchet laughed and almost fell over the couch.

"Mhmm ok then Lily and Ratchet I triple dog dare you two to kiss," Lanx said. Ratchet stopped laughing and fell off the couch. Lily's eyes went wide. "Doo it, you guys have to anyway or its the penalty," Lanx cooed.

Lily sighed then walked over to Ratchet. She pulled him up by the shirt and kissed him. She pulled back quickly wiping her lips, Ratchet doing the same. Lanx chuckled and looked over to Tal. "You have to admit you saw this coming," he said. "Yea I did," Tal said.

"Now to kill Lanx! CHARGE!" Lily said before her and Ratchet tackled Lanx. "Before you guys kill him, what's the penalty?" Tal asked. "Heh you don't want to know," Ratchet said with a slight blush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 40+ paragraphs and I stop here, thanks for reading you Ratchet and Clank fans, you guys keep this story going. X3 Sincerely,  
FnafBanshi. 


	8. Chapter 8

"No wait, the penalty is.." Ratchet covered Lanx's mouth before he said it. Tal can not know this. The penalty is telling your crush you like them, and Ratchet had sworn never to tell Tal he liked her. So no matter what the dare was he'd do it.

Anyway, weeks had past since the two new lomaxs came. And it seems like its been a month or two but Tal had lost count.

The town was fully restored to its normal non broken state, and citizens started to move back into there homes. Problem, Lanx and Lily still live with Tal.

But that will be resolved in time..

and in time Ratchet will confess his feelings for Talwyn.

Sad part this series now closes. Its up to you for a part two. Until then ill work on other stories.

Sincerely, Fnaf Banshi. 


End file.
